Olivia Dunham
"Olivia" redirects here. For other articles using that name, see Olivia (disambiguation). Olivia Dunham is an FBI special agent who was recruited by Philip Broyles to be part of the Fringe Division of the FBI, where she spearheaded several investigations of paranormal events related to The Pattern, alongside Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop. Original Timeline Background Information Olivia Dunham was born on October 12th 1979 to Marilyn Dunham and her unnamed war veteran father. At three years old, Olivia lived in Jacksonville, Florida because her father was stationed at the local military base. In Jacksonville, she was apart of a series of drug trials, previously thought to only have been tried out in Ohio, where school children were used as test subjects. The Cortexiphan Trials, ran by Walter Bishop and William Bell took place in a daycare centre in Jacksonville, Florida. Olivia became apart of the trials in 1982. Olivia proved to be the most capable and strongest of all the test subject children. While in the trials, she was partnered up with Nick Lane. It is unknown what happened to Olivia's biological father, although he is likely dead. Marilyn Dunham later remarried in the mid 1980s. Olivia's new stepfather was abusive to her mother and also to her. In 1985, the trials became more challenging for six-year-old Olivia, known as Olive to her peers. She proved to be the greatest success and demonstrated a number of abilities after receiving the drug, including telekinesis, pyrokinesis and the ability to safely cross between universes momentarily. However, Walter discovered that this ability was not easily controlled, and required intense emotional stimuli to activate. He began to test her emotions in various ways and discovered fear was the key. This fear, stemming from the abuse from her step-father made Walter discontinue his experiments with her. Unknown to Olivia, the trials became more challenging as Walter needed to find a way to bring the alternate universe Peter Bishop back home. Peter and Olivia confided in one another, and he convinced her to open up about her bruises from abuse. Olivia eventually opened up to Walter Bishop about her abuse, but discovered she was speaking to Walter Bishop from the other universe after momentarily crossing over again. When she confides in Walter himself, he empathizes with her situation and discontinues testing her emotions. He also threatens to call social services on her stepfather. Olivia's memories of the trials are repressed from the trauma and abuse. It is possible a hypnosis from Walter had also diminished the children's memories of what was happening to them. When she was 9, her abusive step-dad gave her mother a particularly harsh beating. Olivia shot him after this but didn't finish him off. He left after some time in the hospital, and she has never seen him since, but he sent her a birthday card every year to let her know he's still out there. Olivia says that she knew she wanted to be involved in law enforcement at nine years old, inferring this event. Olivia and her younger sister, Rachel, were orphaned when Marilyn Dunham died of cancer in 1994, when Olivia was 14 years old. They went into foster care afterwards. At some point Olivia attended boarding school. She played the oboe for six months. Olivia also acquired the ability to expertly remember sequences of numbers and to count cards. Dunham graduated from Northwestern University with a B.S. in Psychology and Criminology, and served as a United States Marine Corps special investigator, prosecuting Sanford Harris, who was charged with sexually assaulting three Marine Corps Privates. Dunham was successful and Harris was jailed, though this case caused bad blood to form between FBI agent Phillip Broyles and Dunham. While working for the FBI, Dunham became romantically involved with fellow agent and partner John Scott. Due to the fact that relationships between agents were not allowed, the affair was kept quiet, though Dunham hated the secrecy. Season One Dunham and Scott would often rendezvous at a motel room for intimate time together. During one such time, their tryst was interrupted with a phone call instructing her to go to Logan International Airport to help manage the Flight 627 incident. Upon her arrival, Charlie Francis, her close friend and fellow agent, debriefed Dunham. Phillip Broyles, the managing agent of the case, chose Francis and Scott to examine the plane, and eventually submitted to Dunham's requests and let her join the search team as well, despite his dislike of her. Upon entering the plane, Dunham and her colleagues were shocked at the carnage inside the cabin, where every occupant's flesh had melted. Returning to the Federal Building in Boston, Dunham was assigned to investigate a lead at a storage facility along with Scott. The two split up to search the storage facility, and Scott found and pursued a man who was hiding in one of the containers. The man then detonated a bomb within the containers. Dunham was clear of the blast, but Scott had been directly in the middle of the explosion, and was put into a coma to slow skin degeneration similar to the degeneration seen on the passengers of Flight 627. ]] Desperate to solve the case and save her lover, Dunham searched the FBI database for anything that could help cure Scott's ailment, eventually discovering a Dr. Walter Bishop, a scientist who conducted research on a similar matter. Bishop, incarcerated in a mental institution, was only allowed to be visited by immediate family members, however, so Dunham located Peter Bishop, Walter's son, whom she would use to visit Walter. After using bluffing and blackmail, Dunham enlisted the younger Bishop's help, and together they went to see the elder Bishop in the institution. When Walter proved to be knowledgeable about the subject, Dunham had him released from the institution, and had his old lab reopened. Walter is initially unsuccessful at treating Scott, but after entering a water tank for a synaptic transfer with Scott, Dunham is able to identify the man who tried to kill Scott: Richard Steig, twin brother of Flight 627 passenger Morgan Steig, a former Massive Dynamic employee. Dunham questions Steig's employer, Nina Sharp, who offers Dunham a job but no useful information other than the words "the Pattern," which Sharp enigmatically does not elaborate upon. Dunham raids Steig's house, eventually capturing him with the help of Peter. Broyles reveals to Dunham what the pattern is, though she does not wish to participate in any similar investigations. Upon interrogating Steig, Dunham discovers that John Scott had been speaking to Steig before the 627 incident, and had even been threatening him. Dunham returned to the hospital soon after Scott killed Steig, and engaged in a high-speed car chase that ended with Scott's death, though with his dying breaths, Scott told her to question why she was sent to the storage facility. Dunham, emotionally shaken by the entire case, met with Walter and Peter soon afterward, who decided to stay and help with future cases. Their next case was that of Loraine Alcott, a woman who died after giving birth to a rapidly aging baby. During the case, Dunham discovered that her affair with Scott was not as secret as she had once thought, and she begins to question her entire relationship with Scott. The case is solved and finished with the death of killer Christopher Penrose and the arrest of his father Claus Penrose. . ]] After solving cases involving a bus accident and a mysterious bald man , Olivia finally became somewhat used to her job, and was on good terms with Phillip Broyles and the rest of her co-workers. While solving the case of Joseph Meegar, a man who can control electricity, Olivia began to see visions of Scott, which eventually led her to one of Scott's hideouts, where she found several useful items, along with an engagement ring intended for her. Walter attributed this to a piece of Scott's consciousness being transferred over to Dunham's mind. On her birthday, Dunham investigated a case concerning a virus that caused people to explode. While working on the case, Dunham recalled memories of her stepfather's abuse. After solving the case, Dunham received a letter that only said "thinking of you." While investigating a parasite on the heart of fellow agent Mitchell Loeb, Dunham first met David Robert Jones, a prisoner in the German Wissenschaft Prison and a known bioterrorist. Jones was intrigued by Dunham. Also while in Germany, Dunham was reunited with Lucas Vogel, an old flame. While Dunham and Vogel kissed, nothing further developed between them, and Dunham returned to the United States after the information from Jones had been taken. After solving the case of a kidnapped boy , Dunham was forced to go back into the tank to search the memories that had entered her head with Scott's consciousness, which she used to solve the case of a Massive Dynamic employee. After receiving a cryptic email, Dunham realized that she could communicate with Scott through his memories. While solving the case of a bank robber stuck in a wall, Dunham was kidnapped by Mitchell Loeb. Loeb took her back to a laboratory, injecting her with a mysterious substance. When Dunham escaped and calls for backup, she was instead tasered and brought in for questioning by Sanford Harris, a man she had earlier prosecuted for sexual misconduct. Harris, working with Internal Affairs, intended to get revenge on Dunham for her prosecution of him. Meanwhile, Olivia's sister Rachel Dunham and Rachel's daughter Ella Blake arrive to stay with Olivia. While working on the case, Dunham began to suspect that Mitchell Loeb was involved, and immediately went to search his house, eventually getting into a standoff and killing Samantha Loeb. Loeb was captured and interrogated by the FBI, and Dunham revealed that Samantha was dead, driving Loeb into a rage. A case concerning a Brain-melting computer virus became personal when Ella Blake almost fell victim to the virus, though Ella was saved by Dunham. Dunham later went undercover with Peter Bishop to solve the case of a bioweapon that mutated its victims. When David Robert Jones appeared at the Federal Building in surrender, he demanded to speak to Dunham only. Sanford Harris, however, considered that doing so would be negotiating with a terrorist. Harris instead instructed Dunham to raid a warehouse along with Charlie Francis and several others. Only upon finding evidence linking her current case (a virus that caused orifices to seal over) to Jones would she be able to speak with Jones. During the raid, Agent Kent was infected with the toxin, linking Jones to the case and therefore giving Dunham a right to talk to Jones. Jones then instructed Dunham to find a box which contained ten games, which were designed for a "recruit" of the ZFT bible. Upon discovery, Dunham was to attempt the first test, and the first test only. Dunham was at first reluctant to do the test, believing Jones to be performing a psychological trick on her. He revealed that she had been injected with a drug called Cortexiphan that was created by Massive Dynamic, however, that would give her the ability to complete the test, which involved telekinetically extinguishing a board of electric lights. Dunham, still skeptical of whether the drug existed, confronted Nina Sharp about the drug, who told her that William Bell had only tested it in Ohio to unsuccessful results in the early 1980's, during which Dunham was a three-year-old living at a military base in Jacksonville, Florida with her father. Returning to the lab, Dunham faked passing the test in order to gain the location of a bomb from Jones. Upon reaching the bomb, however, Dunham discovered that disabling the bomb required the skill that she had previously imitated on the first test. However, through concentration, Dunham appeared to extinguish the lights and disable the bomb, though she attributed it to a simple timer that caused the lights to cut off, and not to any personal ability, though Peter disagreed with her. When Dunham returned to the hospital where Jones was being held, however, she found a gaping hole in the wall of his hospital room, with the message "You passed" scrawled on an adjacent wall. Later that night, Dunham received a call from Sharp, who told her that testing had also occurred at a military base in Jacksonville, Florida, leaving Dunham to believe that she had been a test subject for the drug herself. Dunham returned to work soon afterward, and was called in to a case where a small boy had been found in a sealed underground tunnel. The pale and scrawny boy did not speak to Olivia, but she began spending time with him, and a connection grew. The boy, who was extremely sensitive to human emotion, helped Dunham solve the case of The Artist, a serial killer whom Dunham had previously chased. Dunham subsequently found and killed the Artist, and also placed the boy into custody of a loving family. Soon afterward, Olivia helped to track down a mysterious beast after it attacked her friend Charlie Francis, finding it just in time to save Charlie from the monster's larvae which were growing inside him. Olivia soon began having trouble sleeping, eventually beginning to believe that she was killing people in her dreams after seeing people from her dreams cross over into her real life. With the help of Walter Bishop and Peter Bishop, she discovered that her dreams were actually caused by her connection to Nick Lane, with whom she had been partnered with during their experimentation in Jacksonville, Florida. Lane, she discovered, was a reverse emotional empath--every emotion he felt was spread to those around him, causing the suicides of many due to his dark mood. When she was finally able to locate Lane, however, he threatened to commit suicide by jumping off a building (with the many people who had followed him) unless she shot him dead. However, she merely shot him in the knees, saving the people around Lane and incapacitating him. He was then placed into an indefinite coma by the FBI. Olivia later helped to solve the case of Valerie Boone, the wife of ZFT scientist Nicholas Boone who had been going on a killing spree as a result of her deliberate infection with an extremely acute brand of syphilis, which Olivia got later on. While investigating the case of a spontaneous combustion, Olivia learned that she was capable of experiencing an extended deja vu, apparently, a glimpse of the Alternate Universe. She suspected that this capability was due to her Cortexiphan treatment when she was young. In the episode, she was confronted by Sanford Harris again, telling her that her behavior is erratic and her job is compromised by her emotions. Harris primary reason for driving Olivia out of the case was due to his involvement in the ZFT. Olivia was locked with Nancy Lewis; of whom Olivia was able to calm her and channeled the pyrokinesis to Harris. Olivia was curious about the whereabouts of William Bell and had been wanting to question him of his involvement with the ZFT. In the season finale, she faced William Bell on an Alternate Universe. Season Two Part One Olivia's crashed SUV was found. After Walter searched through the SUV, he shut the door and Olivia suddenly ejected through the windshield. She was rushed to the hospital and declared brain dead. After talking to Rachel about her sister, Peter visited Olivia, who was scheduled to be taken off life support the following morning. However, Olivia suddenly woke up, crying the Greekphrase Na einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera tou. She did not remember getting injured, and incoherently told Peter there is something they need to do, and their "lives may depend on it," but couldn't remember who told her this, or why. After being visited by her partner, Charlie and given a gun, Olivia is unsuccessfully questioned by the shapeshifter, who has adopted the appearance of a female nurse. The nurse attempted to kill Olivia, but fled after being shot by Agent Jessop. Peter returns to Olivia, and tells her the Greek phrase means "be a better person than your father," and was told to him every night by his mother. Season Three Part One Olivia was imprisoned in the government facility on Liberty Island and put through both physical and psychological treatments by Walternate to make her believe that she is really the Fauxlivia of the parallel universe. She was monitored by Dr. Anderson. Olivia managed to escape the facility using her talent for remembering numbers and knocking several government men down. She swimmed across the ocean and make it to "Manhatan" (in the Other Side parallel universe, the island is spelled with only one "T"). She then coerced a taxi driver named Henry Arliss Higgins to drive her to the Opera House where she believed she can return home, by threatening to harm his family, but by the time she arrived, an "Amber protocol" had been issued, sealing the building in "amber", a substance that the Other Side Fringe Division deploys to envelop time fractures. She directed Henry to the address for Massive Dynamic, but found the facility does not exist in this universe. As Henry went back to a gas station to fill his taxi, Olivia cried to herself in the station's bathroom. Meanwhile, the Fringe Division was falsely told that their Olivia had escaped. Agent Lincoln Lee, still needing hyperbaric treatment to regrow his skin after being burned, and Agent Charlie Francis, followed a tracking device on Henry's taxi. When they arrived at the station, Olivia ordered Henry to drive away, and managed to fire at a small valve on a gas tank, allowing the explosion to cover their trail. Walternate, watching the altercation on monitors, noted Olivia has gained the marksmanship ability that the alternate Olivia possesses, and began to think the serum is working. Brandon theorized in a later conversation that the rush of adrenaline effectively enhanced the potency of his chemical agents to brainwash Olivia. Henry removed the tracker from his taxi, having become sympathetic towards Olivia. Olivia gave him an address to a "safe house" in a suburban area, and, once there, thanks him and allows him to go. However, Henry remained parked on a nearby street. In the home, Olivia discovered her mother Marilyn, who, in the prime universe, had died when Olivia was a teenager. Olivia, seeing her mother and the memories of her mother, cried into her arms, as she was awash in Fauxlivia's memories. By the time Charlie arrived, Olivia fully believed she was Fauxlivia, and after saying goodbye to her mother, returned willingly with Charlie to Fringe headquarters. Henry, after watching Charlie's car pull away, drove off on his own. However, the rush of adrenaline from the escape had made Fauxlivia's cells to integrate its memory with Olivia's which causes her to doubt which her memory was true. Weeks later, Olivia began to hallucinate with visions of Peter Bishop. On a Fringe case, mathematician savant Milo Stanfield led Olivia on a chase through a construction area including a marked zone where the air is too thin, expecting to crush her under a load of cement bricks. Olivia, unaware of the warning signs for the zone, instead raced through it instead of stopping to put on a respirator, nearly asphyxiating herself, and dodged the bricks in time to capture Milo. Despite his ability to predict every outcome, he didn't consider the possibility that she was from another universe, which saved her life, as she was unaware of amber protocol, with compromised air quality. Later, her hallucination of Peter Bishop was trying to convince her that she does not belong to the world by giving her the facts that only the real Olivia would know. Olivia willingly participated in Walternate's tests in a sensory-deprivation tank located on Liberty Island to stimulate her Cortexiphan abilities. One test was successful, as she temporarily found herself in a gift shop on Liberty Island in the prime universe. Olivia's hallucination of Peter pointed out to her that there was a way to tell if she was from the prime universe: by confirming her memories of her seven-year-old niece Ella, who did not survive birth in the parallel universe. During Olivia's final test in the tank, she was again able to cross over to the gift shop in the prime universe in New York, and saw the absence of New York's Twin Towers of the World Trade Centre. She was able to recall Ella's phone number and calls her, but was brought back to the parallel universe shortly after Ella answers. As she was removed from the tank, she lied, telling Walternate the test did not work. Olivia began to fear for her life, after Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe) told that she was no longer needed as he had purified the chemical Cortexiphan from her. Olivia's time in the alternate world was running out (as she instinctively knew that Walternate and Brandon Fayette had whatever they want from her) and she began to find ways to return to the other side with the help of Henry Arliss Higgins. Meanwhile the Fringe Division had recently opened a cold case about a serial kidnapper called Candyman, who kidnapped children who are then left drained of their youth and one of the victims are Colonel Phillip Broyles' son, Christopher Broyles. Because of Olivia's childhood past, she had managed to make Christopher open up to her and thus making the Other Broyles (who knew Olivia was from the other side and not his own agent) have a second opinion on her. Olivia accompanied Broyles and his family to the same hospital that Max, one of the victims who was saved, was being treated. There, Max thanked Olivia personally and asked her about what the "FBI" was, as she had said it when she saved him. Broyles, having listened to Olivia's conversation, knew in that moment that she had broken her conditioning, as the FBI had ceased to exist years earlier in the parallel universe. Because of her efforts to save Christopher, he let her go. Olivia rejoined Henry and then left him to swim the rest of the way in and make her way to the isolation tank. After injecting herself with the same drugs Walternate had used on her, she entered the tank and soon found herself back in her own universe at the same gift shop. She encountered a cleaning lady, and as Olivia felt herself being dragged back to the parallel universe, she gave the cleaning lady a message to pass along to Peter that she was trapped on the other side, exposing Fauxlivia. Back in the isolation tank, Walternate had Olivia extracted from the tank and directed his agents to lock her up and sedate her. Walternate planned on using Olivia's body in order for her alternate self to return home, as it would require a person of Olivia's mass to complete the transfer. However, Walternate arranged for Olivia's brain to be removed for further study on how to travel through universes safely. Before Brandon started the operation, Olivia received a visit from Colonel Broyles, who was still grateful to Olivia for helping his son. Olivia convinced him that her universe is not at war with theirs; the troubles started not from any hostile action, but only as an accidental side-effect of Walter Bishop's initial crossing to save Peter 25 years prior. Broyles later talked with his wife, Diane and then returned to Liberty Island to save Olivia. He gave her adrenaline after she ahd been paralysed and shot Brandon. Together, the two reached the immersion tank that Olivia used earlier, but found it to be empty. As a back-up plan, the two travelled to Walternate's long abandoned lab at Harvard to use the sensory deprivation tank. Broyles revealed there was a GPS tracker in him, but managed to buy Olivia enough time to successfully return to her universe with a dose of Cortexiphan. However, because of this betrayal, Colonel Broyles was killed to replace the mass for Fauxlivia to crossover. Olivia reunited with Peter at the hospital. Olivia was kept in the dark about Colonel Broyles' death by Phillip Broyles, Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop. After finding out that Peter Bishop had an intimate relationship with Fauxlivia, she tried to be ignorant about it. Finally, Olivia finally confessed to Peter that she was heartbroken that he never noticed the differences between them. She faced an emotional breakdown over the incident and her identity crisis and ultimately decided she did not want to be with Peter. Part Two Olivia tried to be nonchalant about Peter Bishop and try to come to the term with Fauxlivia in her life. Olivia read Fauxlivia's observation notes and found that Fauxlivia did have real emotions towards Peter Bishop and identified herself to Astrid Farnsworth that Fauxlivia is the better version of her. Olivia questioned Peter Bishop since he had confused Olivia's coffee preferences with Fauxlivia's. Peter he tried to reassure her that his feelings with Olivia are true and not with Fauxlivia but Olivia remains unsure. This is confirmed when Simon Phillips, a mindreader, leaves Olivia with a message that Peter still has feelings for Fauxlivia. 2026 In the year 2026, (in a future that will never happen due to creation of an Alternate Timeline replacing the timeline containing this future) Olivia was an authoritative figure in the Fringe Division - an organization now simply putting band-aids on the fractured world following the destruction of the Alternate Universe. In addition, she began to learn how to control the abilities granted to her by the Cortexiphan trials. Driven by revenge, Walternate shot Olivia square in the forehead, killing her instantly. A heartbroken Peter Bishop, her husband in 2026, gave the eulogy at her funeral and her body was burnt at sea. Back in 2011, Peter was in the machine. His consciousness traveled forward to witness the events that would result from the destruction of the alternate universe. Peter made a different choice, ensuring that this future would never come to pass. Alternate Timeline Background Information Olivia was still treated with Cortexiphan, but without her meeting with Peter as a child. Perhaps as a result, Olivia killed her abusive stepfather. With their remaining guardian deceased, she and Rachel were supposed to be sent into foster care, but Nina Sharp used her influence to have them placed under her care. Nina became a mother-figure and developed a deep bond with Olivia. As in the original timeline she was instrumental in starting the Fringe Division and releasing Walter Bishop from St. Claire's to save her partner John Scott from biological attack. Without Peter, Olivia was unable to cope with the death and betrayal of Scott. Many events still occurred, though, including her incarceration in the Alternate Universe and her impersonation by Fauxlivia. The bridge between universes was still created, and she was forced to work with the woman whom she felt stole her life. The loss and trauma she had experienced caused her to be much more anti-social and "cold" than in the original timeline, and she has a difficult time empathizing with people. Season Four Shortly after the bridge was formed, Olivia and the other Olivia began to swap case files, both being extremely cold and suspicious of the other. Olivia met Lincoln Lee, who she had never previously met in this timeline, when his partner was killed by a shapeshifter. Fringe Division took the case and allowed Lincoln into the fold. A tentative romance appeared to spark between Olivia and Lincoln, yet this was disrupted by Peter's return to the timeline. Olivia had no recollection of him, but hesitantly began working with and trusting him. While assisting Peter in crossing to the Other Side, Olivia was visited by a wounded September, who warned that, in all possible futures, no matter what he tried to do, she would die. He then suddenly disappeared. Olivia was being periodically dosed with Cortexiphan by David Robert Jones, alive in the new timeline, and the Alternate Nina Sharp. As a result of the Cortexiphan, Olivia began regaining the memories of her previous life with Peter, a life that had been all but erased. Olivia rushed to Peter's house and told him that she remembered everything. At first skeptical, Peter soon accepted her into his life. As soon as he did this, Jones abducted Olivia. Using Alternate Nina as bait, Jones administered the Evaluation System test to Olivia. This was the same test as the previous timeline with the lightbox but this time he wanted her to turn the lights on instead of off. Peter and the Fringe team were able to track Olivia down and save her from Jones's clutches. This was when Peter came to the realization that he couldn't begin a relationship with the "wrong" Olivia again, like he had done with the Alternate Olivia. He explained this to a heartbroken Olivia, who firmly believed that she was "his" Olivia. Peter left her standing in the rain. A crushed Olivia appealed to Nina Sharp for comfort following the break-up. She began losing her memories of the Alternate Timeline, which were being replaced by the Original Timeline memories. Unable to stop it and her love for Peter, Olivia begged Nina to hold on to their relationship, no matter what were to happen to her memories. Following a visit with September, Peter learned that he was indeed home. With this new information, he rushed to be with Olivia, who met him with a long embrace and romantic kiss. The two were able to finally begin (or rather continue) their relationship together. As the team began to pursue David Robert Jones and try to stop his plan, they learned that William Bell was the true mastermind. Bell was using the Cortexiphan children to try and collapse both universes to create his own universe where he could play God. Peter and Olivia were able to track down Bell's ship, where they met up with Walter. Knowing that Olivia was the power source for Bell's plans, Walter took drastic measures to shut it down: shooting Olivia in the head. With Olivia's death, Bell's plan came to a drastic halt. After Bell fled the ship, Walter and Peter worked to remove the bullet from Olivia's head. Due to the amount of Cortexiphan rushing through her body, Olivia would be able to heal herself if the bullet was removed in a timely manner. Walter's hypothesis proved to be correct and Olivia came back to life. At the hospital following the events on Bell's ark, Olivia learned that she was pregnant. She revealed the news to Peter. 2012-2036 Olivia gave birth to Henrietta and lived happily as a family with Peter, although this did not last. Once the Observers invaded in 2015, Henrietta went missing. This drove Olivia and Peter apart, as Peter wanted to find his missing daughter and Olivia decided to bottle up her emotions and try to save the world. She aided in fulfilling Walter's Plan, although she did not know the specifics of it. Walter sent her to Grand Central Station to retrieve a Transilience Thought Unifier Model-11. He also gave her an ambering device should she be compromised by the Observers. Olivia was able to retrieve the device but was forced to amber herself before returning to the Harvard Lab. She remained in amber until 2036. Season Five By the year 2036, Olivia and Peter's daughter Henrietta was an active force against the Observers. Etta was reunited with Peter, Walter, and Astrid, who had been encased in amber. The quarantine is estimated to have taken place roughly twenty years prior. Walter was holding a grudge against William Bell for using Olivia as a part of his scheme to collapse both worlds. Olivia was rescued from amber by the tea m and began to actively fight the Observers with the Resistance. As the team began to collect pieces of the plan, Olivia bonded with her long lost daughter, only to have her taken away again by the insidious Captain Windmark, who shot her point blank. Olivia began to grieve the loss of her daughter, which created even more motivation for defeating the Observers. Olivia recognized that her emotions were her strength in the fight against the Observers and was able to act as Peter's rock when he began to slip away from his humanity by putting the Observer tech in his own head. She convinced him to remove the tech and find another way. Final Timeline After the final reset, Olivia and Peter were happily sitting in the park watching Etta play. Olivia suggested that it was time to go home and get Etta in a bath. She smiled as Peter picked Etta up and played with her. After arriving home, Olivia was speaking with Etta while Peter went to go get the mail. Alternate Universe Known as Fauxlivia, this version of Olivia does not appear until late into Season 2. This other Olivia seems to have different behavior, lifestyle and relationships from Olivia. She wears her hair auburn with a fringe that is easily recognizable. As Olivia and Fauxlivia are the same genetically, both of them are blonde as Olivia uses the alternate's dye to disguise herself. She has a live-in boyfriend named Frank Stanton who works as a virologist who specialized in infectious disease for the CDC and both of them are engaged briefly until he breaks up with her. External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe ru:Оливия Данэм Category:Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Main Characters